leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miss Fortune/@comment-26808509-20161031014902
I hate these people who think Miss Fortune is all about her Q and R. Those guys who say pure AD and armor pen is all she needs. Like, what the fuck? A champ never is about just one or two abilities, especially if they are as situational as Double Up and Bulle Time. Some abilities may define certain playstyles and certain builds, but Double Up and Bullet Time are way to situational - means strong in some sitations, only medicore in others and horrible in others - to define a somewhat solid playstyle. I never really liked the "korean" buld, just because it concentrates on Double Up and Bullet time, while it somewhat ignores Miss Fortunes other strengths: the potential to apply massive, consitant damage to multiple enemeies, even without ult. With her W and additional atack speed, she is able to reach really high values of atack speed, making her a semi-late game carry, with the only difference that she focuses on switching targets and applying love tap mulitple times, almost without losing out DPS and keeping up her W all the way. With the korean build this isn't possible, since MF won't have enough atackspeed. Also crit beats armor pen in late game anyways. The only reason armor pen was so popular, was MF's allready strong early game and the fact that armor pen is really strong and efficient in early game, while crit needs additional items to become good. It was a "snowball hard as fast as possible and end the game before the enemy can adapt to it" kind of strategy and it worked out because of how OP armor pen is. Fortunately this will be fixed very soon. Nevertheless these people annoy me, because I often got flamed for my former crit build. What these people surly don't understand is, that beside the early game power, the armor pen build is a fairly risky way to go. It boosts the damage of Miss Fortunes ult and her Q, both very situational spells that require positioning and if the enemy team knows that, they will do anything to screw you over, so a positioning like that won't be possible. Be it a diver, an assassin or just a tank, someone of them will focus on sitting in your face, so the dream of the 5 man ult, that decimates the team fight, will remain a dream. At least that's what I do, when there's a MF in the opposing team. A koream Miss Fortune will be useless in these situations, she got not enough DPS to be relevant without her ult and she won't be able to shred tanks without atackspeed/ to kill assassins without crits. The only situation korean MF is better than crit MF is this penta ult moment, where she can just stay back and R the whole enemy team safely (which only happens if the enemies fucked up badly). In any other situation crit MF beats her, while she is still decent if she can actually pull off a good ult.